tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
First contact: Gerber
“'Weather machine, BOUNDARY'!” As his fist makes contact with the globe, countless air particles suddenly harden in the middle of his field, creating walls that trap Seth inside, with his enemy. The last of the wind touches the grass, one last sway before their destruction. Seth swiftly turns away from the Weather Machine, to face the open air in front of him with a loose stance with the only anchor being his foot planted to the ground. A disgruntled look descends upon his face, as he grits his teeth and shouts. “Oi. Whoever you think you are, trying to follow me without saying a word, you’re staring at a being who has defied the gods themselves. You’re a fool to think you can hide from me. With a magical signature like that, no being except Barack himself could mask it’s full power.” Seth spat onto the ground, the force of his very saliva puncturing something akin to a bullet hole into the ground. He shifted his feet, quickly changing stances to something battle ready. He began to shout again, with a tone angrier than before, as if issuing a challenge to his unseen enemy. “If you refuse to reveal yourself, I’ll kill you before you have the chance to.” Then Seth feels it, a shift in the air. Something in the quality of it changing, as if the oxygen was thinning out in his bounded zone. However, Seth didn’t focus on the air shift, as something much more apparent began to unravel in the atmosphere. A power aura. Seth’s eyes began to water at a bright light beginning to emit several feet ahead of him, a feeling he hadn’t felt for a long time. Seth’s grit teeth dropped, as his eyes widened and he begun to speak. His words spoken only directed at himself. “...That magical signature wasn’t from their power aura...It was being emitted from the very thing concealing it.” Seth shifted his feet once more, as he realized that for once, he was going to have to fight seriously. Something he wasn’t hoping to happen this soon into creating the Chimpassniggas, but it was something he would have to do nonetheless. For if something yet unknown out there existed for him to have to fight seriously, the Chimpassniggas could never flourish, it was a blessing that he could handle such a problem now. The stance Seth took was unmistakable, The Robinson stance, one created by mixing the Heroman stance and the Destructo stance, the perfect defensive stance to take on the first strike, one with zero openings so absolute that the amount of openings could be considered a negative integer. The Light fizzled and cracked with sparks, as the light began to dim and fade out, a single figure standing in its place with a small childlike frame. Though they were small and frail, their aura was something that the gods would fear, something Seth had only seen a handful of times before, but never at someone’s base level. The figure stood bipedal, though it was clear that their tiny frame would have made such a thing impossible. This figure, though they had not uttered a single word, and had only just revealed them self to him, Seth felt fear. The figure opened their mouth, but Seth’s opened first. “Robinson, Mach 5.” The glass globe of the Weather Machine cracked, as Seth released 5 of the suppressors put onto him to seal his power. An orange glow formed around Seth’s body, as he exhaled letting the @ appear above his head, but no more than that. Though this form was purely for offense, Seth used all of Mach 5’s power into defense. Though the Robinson stance had zero openings, someone of a power at this caliber could simply create one by sheer force. Seth’s spoke out again, though he felt a bit of fear, Seth was not one to falter in any form for a simple human emotion. “Who the fuck are you?” A grim smile crept across the figure’s face. They appeared to be no more than a human infant, thought it was extremely apparent they were much more than their appearance. They stood simply. A stance only a fool would take in battle, no matter how weak their opponent would be or how inexperienced the fighter was. It was a posture that showed no severity, nor defense. The only other kind of person who would take this posture is someone who defied their opponent by such a capability that there was no need to take any kind of stance against them. Seth knew these facts well, and was shaken to his core by it. The figure spoke, a calm gentle voice which rang out in a tone of absoluteness. A tone with no imperfection, spoken like a master who had only practiced a single phrase for decades, coming out of their lips as if it were nothing. “I am Florham, though I believe your people call me ‘Gerber’. Does this answer suffice, Seth?” Seth laughed. One short, yet telling of what he was about to say next. “No answer as short as that one will suffice. You dared to speak my name as well, tainting all Seth’s by simply using it in such a pitiful sentence. Though I must commend the perfection in the few words you spoke, A polished rock will always fall to an imperfect diamond. The only answer that will suffice, and the only way I will allow you to speak to me again is for you to battle me. Come, Mongrel. Prove your worth.” Seth screamed out. “'Mach 6, The Ten doors of Regality: Command be thy name, OKEANOS'!” The Bounded field around them shattered, as could no longer contain Seth’s power as soon as the suppressor detached from his body. Ten oceangates appeared behind Seth, each commanding the weapons of the Nine Hell Kings, including Chunky Kong’s. These weapons were merely copies, though the replicas were more perfect than the actual weapons once wielded by the kings. Gerber flashed a smile, before disappearing and reappearing behind Seth faster than instantaneously, as if he had arrived before disappearing. Gerber swung his arm, commanding a power so strong space itself warped behind his limb. Oceangate 8, the Berserker’s club rose to block the weapon while attempting to activate it’s Wikileak ability to scan Gerber’s moves for more information to send to Seth’s mind. This move was of no use, as Gerber’s arm tore through the Past-perfect club like how a human walks over a bacteria. The Club was tainted with such an immense power that it and Oceangate 8 ceased to be, as the Universe itself recognized it as an error. Seth’s abilities allowed him to see this instantly, as he kicked the earth, propelling himself to gain distance from Gerber. The Robinson stance could not help him here. Gerber was behind Seth once more grinning, in the same carefree pose as before. Seth was still being propelled through the air, yet Gerber was the same distance behind him, as if his position to Seth were a universal constant. “Wh-“ Gerber shouted, in a tone so imperfect and indecipherable to the universe itself that Seth comprehended it completely. “On the name of Ann Turner Cook, come forth. When the sun dies, it is no more than a star, I recognize these planets as no more than rocks. Be mine. To hold forever as we intertwine our fates as one…” An Incantation. Seth knew he couldn’t stop it and activated a Mach 6 barrier made of all his energies behind him to defend from Gerber’s attack. “''Gerberforce Art: Fate of the stars, death eternal.” ''Seth’s vision failed him, as if he were in a plane of existence his biology couldn’t comprehend, something that was never meant to be seen; nay, was impossible to be seen. As Seth felt reality crumble around him, he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. In the midst of Gerber’s attack activating, A shackle was heard dropping in this void which was ceasing to exist. Seth begun his incantation, speaking so fast that it was possible he never spoke the words at all. “Brother in arms, Fate be mine and mine be yours, a thousand Iris’s which focus upon a single target. Singularities align, Hear me, Yerf. Mach 0: Sakende iru kemono no burakkuhāto, Watashi no me no mae ni arawarete iru, Hommel.” This incantation didn’t stop reality from crumbling, but rather begin to thrust both Seth and Gerber further into the nothingness of existence with a borrowed forth stronger than both of their own combined, being pulled by a thread of fate towards something further. Seth knew he couldn’t risk exchanging another blow in the Tree Lead Dimension, although the battle had just begun. He used an ability he never hoped he had to use. Gerber and Seth suddenly came to a stop, as both of their magical auras were silenced like a dog put to death. Magic did not exist where they had stopped. A being emerged, or perhaps they had always been there. They '''stood still/moved closer/farther away/towards' from the two figures. A frown/smile appeared/disappeared on this beings face. They were the defintion/polar opposite of displeased/pleased. Shackles instantly appeared on the both Seth and Gerber, or perhaps they had always been there. The being begun to/was no longer speak/silent as the two of the two figures listened attentively. This being speaking to them was none other than Hamumu.'' “Seth. Gerber. How dare you both to exist within these confines, a chapel of silence and inside a world full/lacking of nothing/anything and a beacon of un-being for all that does not exist to follow in it’s image. The very implication of you existing here disgusts me/the universe. Speak, before your ability to finds itself to have never been in the first place.” Seth was the '''first/last' to dare to speak/stay silent.'' “Hamumu, I apologize dearly, brother. I know we have had our differences, but Gerber is not only a threat to me, but to all of being itself. Even though I have only crossed paths with them extremely recently, even the blind could see this fact scrawled madly upon the walls of fate, written by a desperate fool known as hope for life. I am not one to preserve such things, but it is obvious things cannot exist as they are now as long as Gerber is before us.” Hamumu takes a glance at Gerber to analyze them...and cannot. Hamumu...Gasps. He speaks and stutters as if begging to a god for life, one he knows well does not exist. “...A-A-An impossibility!” Gerber doesn’t need to speak. But words come out regardless. “It seems my plans to trick you are unneeded, Seth. I did not need to even stalk, nor collect information upon you, as you have brought me to the behest of Hommel without even needing to say more than a sentence. Thank you, Robinson. You are no longer needed.” An incantation beings. Though nothing exists, Gerber makes it so. That means that the only thing currently existing around the three, is a powerful spell. One so secluded in being the only thing to exist, it shall wipe away all that do not. And Seth and Hamumu, do not currently exist. “Mother o’ destiny, birth a child whom was never meant to bear one. Fall far from the heavens, yet ascend from hell. Leave the mortal realm itself behind and enter unto nothing more than magic. Yet this magic defies the idea itself. Gerberforce art: Apokaluptein, Liar to itself.” It’s raining in Hiroshima. And so, Seth awoke from a dream he had been living and awoke in his true body. He emerged from the burned remains of Hiroshima. He gasps for air, as he tears out of the rubble with power at maximum strength. He breathes his first true breath, one of relief. Though now is not time to rest. After meeting something like Gerber, no one could stand still. All to ever be hung loosely on the edge of erasure. Seth cries out into the rain, in one full of desperation yet almost overflowing with hope, a shout which signifies a change in ideals for Seth. “Sell style: Property!” As Hiroshima goes on sale, the one man looking to purchase it gets a call on his phone. His ringtone wails. Ring ring. Ring ring. “Moshi Moshi?” answered Tack. CHAPTER END. Category:Events